I Wanna Be a Boy
I Wanna Be a Boy is the intro of Teacher's Pet and the opening song of Teacher's Pet: The Movie. Show Singer: Born on the wrong end of the leash, He was a dreamer Chorus: And a little schemer Pretty Boy: (Spoken) A dirty mutt living a dog's life Singer: But when he'd hear the bell for school Chorus: He'd start to drool One day he says, Spot Helperman: (Spoken) I'll take a chance! Chorus: Trades his leash for a pair of pants Singer: In a glance, school becomes his favorite pastime Spot: I have buried a bone for the last time! Singer (spoken): He says, Spot: I wanna be a boy! Kids: He's so over just being rover Spot: I gotta be a boy! Chorus: This teacher's pet's gonna be a boy! Singer: Turns out he's a regular Einstein, And Leonard is treading the fine line Leonard Helperman: (Spoken) Why can't I be a normal kid like any other? Mary-Lou Helperman: (Spoken) Now, doodlebug, listen to mother! Spot: I wanna be a boy! Chorus: Lost his collar, now he's a scholar! Spot: I gotta be a boy! Pretty Boy: (Spoken) Oy! Chorus: This power pup's gonna be a boy! Spot: I do not wish to be a dog Chorus: Now this Bowser's ready for trousers! Spot: I gotta be a boy! Pretty Boy: (Spoken) You're pathetic! Chorus: His nose is wet, but you can bet, this teacher's pet is gonna be a boy! Spot: (Spoken) Yes! . Movie . (All talking) Pretty Boy: 'Pants? '''Spot: '''Check! '''Jolly: '''Shirt? '''Spot: '''Check! '''Pretty Boy: '''Tail? '''Spot: '''Tucked! '''Jolly: '''Eyebrows? '''Spot: '''Plucked! '''Pretty Boy: '''Ears in cap? '''Spot: '''Ooh, a table scrap '''Pretty Boy & Jolly: '''Chow? '''Spot: '''Demolished! '''Pretty Boy & Jolly: '''Apple? '''Spot: '''Polished. World, here I come! ''(Song starts) '''Spot: Born on the wrong end of the leash, I was a dreamer Houses: And a little schemer! Spot: A simple mutt living the dog's life But the bell for school would make me drool! `Til I came up with this clever ploy Fire Hydrant: Which is to say, dressing like a boy Dickens and Moe: Now he thinks he can take other pets a peg down Spot: '''Hey, I'm a dog who's learned to keep his leg down! I got to be a boy! '''Cats: He's so over just being rover Spot: Got to be a boy! Kids: This teacher's pet thinks that he's a boy! Squirrel: (Spoken) He's da bomb! Kids: He's a regular whiz kid Leonard: (Spoken) Yeah, but-- Spot: Hey, that's how it is, kid. Leonard: Now that summer's here, you'll be a dog like any other Spot: Leonard,' '''haven't you always wanted a brother? '''Leonard:' Ugh! I wanna have a dog! Spot: Hey, I'm off the leash now Girls: He's eating quiche now Spot: Got to be a boy Kids: '''A boy, and nothing but a boy Nothing but a boy '''Leonard: (Spoken) Don't you think you're stretching? Spot: Quit your kvetching Kids: Got to be a boy Leonard: '''Spot, you can fake it, but you'll never be a boy! '''Spot: But soft! Could what he says be true? Is this really just a phase I'm going through? Leonard: (Spoken) I sure hope so! Spot: Shall I go back to serving man? Eat wholesome dinners from a can? Who needs French and scoring goals? Come on, let's bark and dig some holes! (Spoken: What am I, nuts!? Leonard, wake up and smell the kibble!) I've got to be a boy! Leonard: Spot, sit and stay now! Spot: What did you say now? Kids: '''He's gotta be a boy! '''Spot: I've got to be Leonard: It's not to be Spot: I long to be Leonard: You're wrong to be Spot: It's great to be Kids: Great trait to be Pretty Boy and Mr. Jolly: We hate to be Spot: Can't wait to be Girl: My mate to be Leonard: Too late to be Spot: '''It's my fate to be a boy! '''Kids: A boy! Leonard: A dog! Spot and kids: A boy! Leonard: A dog! Spot and kids: A boy! Leonard: A dog! Kids: A boy! Leonard: Dog! Spot: Boy! Leonard: Dog! Spot: Boy! Leonard: Dog! Spot: Boy! Leonard: Dog! Spot: Boy! Leonard: Dog Spot: Boy! Leonard: Dog! Spot: Boy! Spot: (Spoken) Boy! Category:Songs